Improvement is desired in the construction of adjustable postoperative knee braces. These braces are used in the post-surgery setting to help provide knee immobilization or range of motion limitations as prescribed by a medical practitioner. Such knee braces are typically used post-injury, post-operatively or throughout rehabilitation.
The telescoping function in these braces provides adjustability for these braces to fit different sized legs. A range of motion mechanism enables incremental flexion or extension of the knee, or full locking of the position of the knee.
The present disclosure relates to adjustable knee braces of improved construction. The knee brace includes a telescoping strut structure and range of motion hinge structure that is easier to use and facilitates desired adjustment of flexion and extension settings of the knee brace, and locking of the knee brace.